Updates, Randomness, and a Cheesy RantMessage
by Felis Malus
Summary: An update about my TSS fan fiction and my current life that no one cares about. Plus, a special speech that I'm sure everyone will make fun of because I'm just a whippersnapper that no one takes seriously. Oh how interesting that must be for me...


** Ok, so know I probably should post this elsewhere, but it's also about my TSS fan fic too, pus I don't know where else to post it on here, because I'm dumber than a doornail on these types of things. Anywho, continuing. Now before I bomb you with my rant and life status, I will tell you about what I plan on doing with my fan fiction.**

** One night I was on my phone (which I take with me to bed as an alarm clock. Also has decent internet, but does not always cooperate with me -_-;) on the TSS wiki page, and I came across some info on the characters that I was not aware of. So, reading all of this, I realized I had some facts messed up. But only the ages (I was pretty off XD). Never the less, this still messes up my fic a great deal. Not only this, but I have been thinking up alternate stories I could of done with my same character (one I really like), then looked at my on fic that's already in progress. And compared to that, it's just looks too… happy and sunshine. Blah. BORING. So I want to use one of my alternates as a full time fic that I will be working on from now on. I'm still going to upload chapter 3 on my other fic, but only the part I like. Then I will be working on said story. But it doesn't end there. I realize by making this one fic, I will have two other unexplained pasts between my OC and a character from the show, and my other OC Pyo (pronounced Pie-oh, and I have also changed both of my OCs' designs and how they are in general. So if you have seen my art on dA, ignore the old refs!). So not only will I be making one new fic, but three! Exciting, right? *crickets chirping*... Eh.**

** Some other news I have, I'm planning on recording some stuff for my own little episode things of TSS fic! I'm not asking for voice actors or anything, not until I figure they whole thing out a bit better, but I will be (kind of) animating to them as well. Not anything with much class, just some pictures that kind of give you an idea of what is happening. I won't be recording any of the actual characters voice (I'd rather not try or mess with that, they're original voice actors are to awesome), only my characters. And I will not be posting them on my current YouTube channel, I'm going to be moving accounts, which the name and videos will be posted on my page, so check there for updates! And please be patient, I'm a HUGE procrastinator.**

**Ok, now to the boring stuff, then after my ranting mayhem (because typing out my frustrations help me -_-). I'm now officially on Thanksgiving break . So I should be able to type a bunch, just so long as my computer agrees with me, or I'm not too busy. But, I will be going to Arizona on Thursday to Tuesday of the week coming after this upcoming week. So, basing this on my mother's strictness against technology when on vacation, I will have no computer. Plus with the fan fiction on my phone, I can't really send messages. But I'll work hard to get at least a chapter in before my family and I take our leave. Another pro, I finally got my bands and some of my braces off, which you guys were not aware I had in the first place, but I'm choosing to tell you anyway because of how happy I am. I had bands ALL OVER my teeth. My jaw was basically wired shut. But now it's not anymore, I'm free to eat, hallelujah! **

**The last (and final, I promise) part of my update, my overrated rant on things that people here say that annoy me to the heavens. I realize people are allowed to review the STORIES on here, but what I see are people reviewing others characters, and the authors themselves. This I find is quite pathetic, that people actually have to use the INTERNET to do their dirty work. Really? That's very disappointing. I kind of want to meet these people in real life, see what they have to say THEN. And also, ask why they find it amusing to annoy people, when it's quite obvious that no gives a rat's ass (only used that cause my rat is going to have babies ). What's the point if no one cares? I seen people say "You Mary Sues are the reason the show isn't on anymore!" or something like that. But the truth is, those people are the ones who ruined the show. People post FAN fiction (not scripts, fan made stuff) to show their support and ideas, and those people shoot them down like a hunter shooting a duck. And then those people stop typing, then there is no more support for the show, and then nobody watches it, and then show becomes extinct. Whose fault is it then, exactly? That's why I always stick to my rule: I will never care what anybody else has to say about my story, as long as I like it, and I have fun doing it, I have no reason to stop writing. That's why no matter how many trolls or whatever they decide to call themselves (I could care less) treat my story like it's crap, I'm going to brush it off, and keep on trucking. Confidence is always the key to successful, remember that. Life may be full of bitter people, but who remembers them anyways? So, until my next fan fiction, peace out!**

***This has been an extremely corny message brought to you by The Writing Cryptid***


End file.
